Meu Immortal
by Veri-chan
Summary: Songfinc, my immotal, evanescence. ´Será possivel viver sabendo que a pessoa que você mais ama está morta? E principalmente quando você teve que matalo? A finc retrata como Buffy se sente apos matar Angel no final da 2 temporada


**Meu Imortal**

_Entrei no apartamento. Pude ver o local sujo e pequeno que havia alugado, muito diferente de minha antiga casa. Não me importava, meus olhos vermelhos e inchados de todas as lagrimas derramadas durante a viajem pareciam querer voltar a se encherem de lagrimas. Era tudo tão difícil, por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo?Por que não havia dado certo? Nosso amor era tão forte e lindo, por que ele tinha que mudar, por que ? se não bastasse ser humilhada ainda tive que mata-lo, a decisão mais difícil de minha vida._

_Deixei minha mala em cima da cama, muito frágil por sinal. Sentei-me perto da janela, a rua deserta, tudo parecia calmo, mais eu sabia que não era, sabia que em algum lugar havia um monstro tirando a vida de algum inocente. Em algum lugar haveria um casal se formando, haveria algum casal desmanchando, em algum lugar haveria solidão, lagrimas, morte._

_Sentei-me na cama e comecei a retirar um pijama da mala. Vesti-o e deitei-me tentando dormi, tentando esquecer de toda a dor, de toda a culpa, de toda a solidão._

**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**

**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**

_Caminhei pelo cemitério, conhecia-o entre os túmulos vi alguém, mas não podia, não podia ser ele. Ele estava morto, eu o matei. Angel virou-se e sorriu, caminhou ate mim e pegou delicadamente minha mão._

_-Angel... – sussurrei ainda sem entender o que acontecia_

_Ele me guiou ate um casarão, o casarão, o local aonde ele havia morrido. Parou no centro de uma imagem que havia estampada no chão. Puxou-me para perto dele, eu fui, não sabia como ele estava vivo, mas o queria comigo, e não importava como, mas sim que estava aqui, comigo._

_Assim que me aproximei ele acariciou meu rosto, e colocou atrás de minha orelha a mexa de meu cabelo. Sorri para ele, estava feliz, de um de meus olhos escapou uma lagrima, ele caminhou rapidamente pelo meu rosto e caiu no chão. Angel acariciou meu rosto e aproximou-se de mim, seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, ele deslizou sua mão para meu pescoço e voltou a me beijar. Cada toque, cada sensação, era tudo tão maravilhoso perfeito. Nosso beijo intensificou-se, toquei delicadamente o ombro dele, e da mão dele caiu um anel, o anel que ele havia me dado, este anel pulou algumas vezes antes de parar no chão definitivamente, então começou a brilhar._

**E se você tiver que ir**

**Eu desejo que você vá**

_Acordei assustada. Procurei o anel desesperadamente em minhas coisas, acalmei-me quando o encontrei. Deixei-lhe descansar em meu peito, perto de meu coração. As lagrimas e os soluços começaram a aparecer. Sentia-me tão sozinha, tão vulnerável. Encolhei-me na cama e desatei novamente a chorar. As lembranças de duas noites atrás vieram em minha mente. _

_Por que tudo tinha que ser tão trágico? Por que eu tinha que mata-lo? Eu o amava tanto, ele confiava em mim. Mesmo com tudo que ele me fez, mesmo com todas as humilhações, eu ainda o amava, não era justo, por que logo eu? Não poderia ser outra pessoa, se pelo menos ele não tivesse tido sua alma de volta, talvez fosse mais fácil suportar, pois haveria matado Ângelus, e não Angel. Mas não, ele recuperara a alma, ele havia voltado, como se nada houvesse acontecido, era o mesmo de ante. O mesmo homem bondoso e amável, o mesmo homem por quem me apaixonara. As palavras, os toques, naquele ultimo momento, ele havia confiado ele mim. _

**Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui**

**E isso não vai me deixar sozinha**

_Tudo era tão difícil, era tudo tão terrível, não conseguia suportar toda aquele dor, ele era tão importante para mim. Como poderia encarar a todos? Matei a pessoa que eu mais amava, como poderia chegar e fingir que fora um vampiro qualquer? Porque não fora, ele era diferente, ele era Angel._

_As cicatrizes da luta já terminavam de cicatrizar, mas essa não. Eternamente eu iria me atormentar, e toda vez que fechasse os olhos eu veria aquele rosto, eu sentiria aquele beijo, eu ouviria aquelas palavras. Seria sempre assim._

**Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar**

**Essa dor é bem real**

Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar 

_Era nessas horas que ele estava sempre do meu lado. Quando me sentia só, quando me senti impotente. Ele sempre estava lá, do meu lado, me ajudando, me apoiando, me incentivando, e quando estava errada, ele dizia-me, pois sempre queria o melhor para mim. _

_Era por ele que eu continuava a lutar, e sempre que ele precisava de minha ajuda eu estaria lá, pois eu o amava, independente de tudo. Por que o destino fora tão cruel? Por que tirara de mim a pessoa que eu mais amava? E por que fizera que eu tivesse que lhe tirar a vida, com minhas próprias mãos?_

_Era tudo tão duro. Estava sozinha, estava infeliz, queria que estivesse aqui, comigo, apenas para me ajudar a pensar com mais clareza. Mas não poderia, por minha causa não mais poderia estar nesse mundo, não poderia mais estar do meu lado._

_Queria que ainda estivéssemos juntos, que você não tivesse perdido a alma, que pudéssemos ser felizes, que apenas estivesse vivo. _

_As lagrimas continuavam a manchar meu rosto, a dor em meu coração não parecia cessar, tudo era tão dolorido, tão difícil, por que tudo tinha que ter acontecido assim?_

_Se tudo tivesse sido diferente, poderíamos estar ainda juntos, vivos. Eu queria tanto tê-lo de volta. Mas não podia, isso nunca aconteceria. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo você não estando nesse mundo, seria sempre meu e eu seria sempre sua, meu coração, minha alma, sempre seriam seus, sempre serão seus. Mesmo se encontrasse um novo alguém, mesmo que começasse a namorar, eu nunca te esqueceria, serei sempre sua, e você sempre será meu_

**Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas**

**Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos**

**Mas você ainda tem**

**Tudo de mim**

_Quando percebi já era dia, o sol batia em meu rosto e eu acordava. Estava tão cansada, há dias não dormia, mas dessa vez o cansaço fora maior, eu dormira com as imagens de noites atrás, mas dormira. Levantei-me a caminhe ate o banheiro, pequeno, apertado. Olhei a imagem refletida no pequeno e já quebrado espelho. Meus olhos estavam inchados, tinha enormes olheiras em torno dos meus olhos e meu rosto mostrava-se claramente abatido, parecia impossível pensar que algum dia eu fora feliz._

_Levei o rosto e voltei a me olhar no espelho. A água escorria lentamente pelo meu rosto. Acabo por me trazer lembranças, lembranças de Angel, e do momento mais feliz de minha vida ao lado dele. As lembranças de seu toque, de seu beijo. E pensar que nunca mais poderia nem se quer vê-lo._

_Novamente as lagrimas saíram, sentei-me no chão gelado do banheiro e deixei que elas caminhassem pelo meu rosto livremente, me lembrei de tudo que havia passado com ele, de todas as vezes que ele me salvou, de todas as vezes que eu o salvei. De todos os toques, de todos os beijo, dos conselhos, da presença dele._

**Você me cativou**

**Com sua vida ressonante**

_Como? Como poderia viver agora, sem ele, sem os seus beijos, sem os seus abraços, sem os seus conselhos. Como seria minha vida agora, sem você Angel?Por que tinha que me deixar?_

_Levantei-me e cambaleando fui ate a cama, deitei-me novamente, não tinha vontade de nada, não queria comer, não queria viver, estava difícil de andar, de respirar. Parecia que o ar estava acabando, não conseguia respirar direito, tudo era difícil, ate viver._

_Tudo que eu pensava era nele, em seu rosto. Tudo pra mim era ele, como poderia viver sem ele?_

Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás 

_Cambaleando levantei-me e comecei a andar, tinha que sair daquele local, o cheiro insuportável deixava-me mais tonta ainda. Tinha também que comer algo, não o fazia há dias. Tranquei com muita dificuldade a porta e continuei a cambalear ate a escada, nem se quer elevado havia naquele local._

_Parecia um fantasma, um zumbi, arrastava-me, cambaleava-me pelas escadas. Todas minhas forças eram sugadas, tudo. A única coisa que conseguia continuar a fazer era chorar, tentava secar minha fonte, nunca havia chorado tanto em minha vida. Mas parecia que isso iria me confortar, não sei como, mas era como se pudesse me sentir mais leve com as lagrimas, mas isso não aliviava minha dor, apenas deixava-me de algum modo mais leve._

_As minhas forças foram sugadas totalmente. Tudo ficou escuro e senti meu corpo pesar, logo depois perdi todos os sentidos, rolando escada abaixo._

**Seu rosto freqüenta**

**Meus sonhos alegres**

_Senti alguém me acariciar o rosto. Abri lentamente os olhos e vi o rosto moreno de Angel ao meu lado. Sorri para ele, algo que para mim parecia impossível de se fazer. Senti os lábios dele tocaram minha pele ao beijar-me a testa, fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação. Senti uma lagrima caminhar lentamente pelo meu rosto, deixando marcas pelo seu caminho. Abri os olhos ainda cheios de lagrimas._

_As mãos delicadas de Angel tocaram-me o rosto e desmancharam o caminho feito pela minha única e solitária lagrima, sorri ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Fechei os olhos e senti meus lábios ficarem quentes com o toque dos lábios de Angel em tais. Toquei-lhe o pescoço e beijei-lhe, que saudade de seus toques, de seus lábios, de seus beijos._

_Abri lentamente os olhos, nada, não havia nada ao redor. Uma poça de sangue estava no chão e um anel, meu anel, o anel que representava nosso amor._

_Acordei assustada._

**Toda a sanidade em mim**

**Sua voz persegue**

_Olhei ao redor, encontrava-me em um hospital. Meu corpo se arrepiou, odiava hospitais. Não só pelo o que havia passado em um, a morte de minha prima, isso eu já havia superado, mas o clima sempre pesado, era um local onde vários espíritos vagavam, onde muitas mortes ocorreram. Ao meu lado havia um soro que permanecia "grudado" a minha pele._

_Retirei o soro, não me importando com nada, queria sair daquele local, comecei a caminhar, mais logo uma enfermeira veio me apartar, mandou-me de volta para o quarto e chamou o medico, ele disse qual era meu problema._

_-Senhorita..._

_-Er... – o que falar, Buffy? Não, assim Giles poderia me encontrar e ainda não podia encara-lo, nem ele, nem ninguém – Anne... _

_-Bem, a senhorita deveria saber que não pode ficar sem comer, esta com um claro sintoma de depressão. Está com algum problema?_

_-Não...eu to legal... – falei já com lagrimas nos olhos, algumas escorreram_

_-Estou vendo... – o doutor, senhor de uns 30 e poucos anos, alguns cabelos grisalhos – diga-me o que está havendo, juro que não contarei a ninguém..._

_-Eu...- abaixei a cabeça, senti acaricia-la...lembrava-me meu pai - ...perdi alguém muito querido_

_-Um parente? – balancei a cabeça negativamente_

_-Não...meu namorado...ele morreu..._

_-Oh...é uma pena, mas isso passa, a dor passa... minha mulher também morreu, num acidente de avião, mais isso passa._

_-Mas...eu o vi morrer, ele morreu na minha frente...e eu não pude fazer nada para ajuda-lo...deixei que ele morresse...eu o matei..._

_-Não, você não o matou...não foi culpa sua..._

_Abaixei-me a comecei a chorar, não podia dizer tudo, ele não sabia como me sentia, toda a dor, eu havia matado-o, eu. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais amava e não pude fazer nada, apenas deixei que ele morresse, apenas o matei. Senti o senhor acaricia-me a cabeça._

_- Angel..._

**Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar**

**Essa dor é bem real**

**Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar**

_Caminhei pelas ruas da cidade, voltava para meu apartamento. Uma semana se passara desde a morte de Angel, ainda não me acostumara. Ainda via sua morte toda às vezes que fechava os olhos, ainda dormia aos choros e sempre, sempre sonhava com ele. E quando acordava e via que tudo era um sonho, que ele não estava mais do meu lado, voltava a chorar. _

_Havia saído a procura de emprego, talvez se me distraísse a dor ficasse menor. Virei a esquina, meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, um cemitério. Isso me lembrava dele. Continuei a caminhar, passando reto. Foi então que um vampiro saiu do local e tentou me atacar. Joguei-o no chão e peguei uma estaca em minhas vestes encravando no coração do vampiro, ele virou pó._

_Senti as lagrimas saírem de meus olhos e caminharem pelo meu rosto. Soltei a estaca, era e terceira vez que matava um vampiro, e sempre, sempre acabava por me deixar mais triste, acabava por me fazer lembrar de Angel._

_Levantei-me e voltei para casa, tudo era tão solitário, tão difícil. Minha vida era vazia sem ele. Mas o que podia fazer? não poderia traze-lo de volta..._

_Ao chegar em casa peguei de uma gaveta meu anel, fiquei a observa-lo, lembrando de todas as coisas belas que vivemos juntos. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre estaria comigo, em meu coração._

_Deixei que uma lágrima escorresse pelo meu rosto. _

_- Angel...por que não está aqui? Comigo..._

Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui 

_Novamente, novamente o sonho, novamente ele. Caminhei ate Angel, senti-o acariciar-me o rosto e beijar-me os lábios. Abri os olhos, ele não estava lá. Havia acordado, estava novamente em meu apartamento. Toquei meus lábios, ainda podia sentir, como se ele realmente estivesse aqui, como se nunca tivesse me deixado. Mas não era verdade. Ele não estava mais aqui, comigo._

_Olhei para a cabeceira, deixei que uma lagrima saísse de meus olhos, o anel permanecia em cima da cabeceira. Não, não era verdade, ele sempre estaria aqui, comigo, em meu coração. Eu o amava, com todas as minhas forças, por isso ele sempre estaria aqui, comigo. Em minha alma._

_Toquei meu peito, ele sempre estaria ali, em meu coração, para sempre. O amava, e isso nunca iria mudar. Ele seria imortal em meu coração, em minha alma, em minhas lembranças. Ele seria, para sempre, imortal para mim._

**Mas penso que você ainda está comigo**

**Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo**


End file.
